


[Podfic] Advice For The Love-Lorn

by Unread



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bisexuality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unread/pseuds/Unread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis has advice, but not answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Advice For The Love-Lorn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advice for the Love-Lorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110337) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



> Thanks to kindkit for permission.

**Download links** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/advice-for-love-lorn) (10 MB) ||| [M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/advice-for-love-lorn-audiobook) (5 MB)

**Length** : 00:09:39


End file.
